fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash
É a 16º Saga feita antes de Rival Schools, que começou só depois durante o arco do The King of Fighters XI, portanto, esta Saga começou em 05/02/2015 roteirizada por Artyom e Sakura Asamiya, onde estreia o personagem Ash Crimson, com a missão de sozinho selar Orochi, com a ajuda ou não de Kyo, Iori e Chizuru. Essa Saga promete fechar o arco dos Fighters of Destiny como chave de prata. The King of Fighters 2003. Com o tempo de paz entre os Lutadores do Destino, agora eles seguem um rumo para dedicar suas vidas pacatas, embora Kyo dito que devia fortificar o selo, ele nem se tocou que isso devia ser cumprido, estava tão focado no treinamento, que isso nem subiu a cabeça. Um homem de cabelos loiros, conjunto de roupas e arco vermelhos, com uma aparência afeminada anda pelas ruas de South Town. Ash Crimson: (Me pergunto se aqueles trio magia. Os dois emos esquentadinhos e a princesinha que segura tudo para esses dois? Aquele grupo pretende reviver Orochi de novo e não estão nem aí que eles estão tramando romper o selo? Me pergunto eu se eles se tocaram nisso, se eles não vão tomar a devida providência, então é melhor eu mesmo cuidar disso.) O jovem embora perplexo, tinha um plano por trás dessa história de não só apenas fazer isso sozinho, que também tomar atitudes que nem mesmo os referenciados esperariam que fosse ocorrer com eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ash: (O torneio está quase pronto, logo vão mandar os convites, eles vão ficar lutando e lutando, só preciso de alguns machões para camuflar o que eu farei, hehehehe.) Logo após, Ash se lembra da comunicação que não teve faz tempo com uma amiga de infância, o seu nome era Elisabeth Blanctorche, possuía um cabelo azul, usava calças apertadas roxas, um par de botas brancas de cano alto combinando com o casaco fechado, e um tomaraquecaia, uma mulher de classe fina, de uma herança na frança de invejar, Elisabeth é uma madame altamente nobre, que carrega a honra dos Blanctorches em suas veias e como respeito a essa linhagem, domina o estilo Ryuukkaku Koukenjutsu, um estilo de luta que se diga "ortodoxo com truques sutis". Ele a conhece desde a infância e foram amigos desde sempre, ela era como uma irmã mais velha para Ash, eles viviam e foram criados na mesma mansão. Até que um incêndio queimou a mansão e muitos membros do clã morreram. Como o único Blanctorche, ela vive com seu mordomo, Jacques, perto dos restos da casa de sua família. Elisabeth: Ash, quanto tempo não o vejo. Ash: Hehe, como você mudou, Betty, parece que foi ontem que eu lhe vi. Elisabeth: Realmente, por favor, entre. Ash: Obrigado. *entrando* Depois de os dois se acomodar no sofá, o mordomo Jacques vem com uma bandeja de chá quente com duas xícaras. Elisabeth: Muito obrigada, Jacques. Jacques: Ao seu dispor, senhorita Blanctorche. Elisabeth: Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Ash: Oh, claro que sim. Ela se serve e depois a ele. Elisabeth: *bebendo o chá* Preciso lhe informar uma coisa. Ash: Hum? *bebendo o chá* Elisabeth: Estou sabendo de um grupo chamado Aqueles do Passado. Ash: *mexendo na ponta do topete* Huuum...que nome mais sem sal. Elisabeth: Isso não é tudo, eu soube também que eles querem romper o selo Orochi, e por isso, preciso que participe do torneio para impedir de isso ocorrer. Ash: Hum, entendi. Mas e a Kagura lá? Não devia tá cuidando disto? *bebendo* Elisabeth: Sim, ela está organizando o torneio por isso mesmo, para que os mais fortes impeçam o plano malígno que o Aqueles do Passado estão tramando fazer. *bebendo* Ash: Entendo, se esse for o caso, então é melhor me preparar. Elisabeth: Conto com você, Ash. -- Ash: *suspirando* (E pensar que eu estou aqui fazendo esse favor para a Betty...) Hum? *olhando para um garoto loiro que portava um jaleco roxo e um homem com uma manta negra e roxa com um cabelo amarrado atrás* Ei vocês, estão precisando de mais um para seu trio? ??: Huh? Quem é tu? ???: Parece que ele precisa de mais dois parceiros. Ash: Me chamem de Ash, eu estou ansioso para participar desse torneio e então preciso de um trio se eu quiser continuar nele, estão dentro ou fora? ???: Por mim tudo bem. Shen: Tanto faz, eu me chamo Shen Woo. Quero saber quem vai ser o primeiro que eu vou afundar no chão, são tudo avestruz perto de mim. Duo Lon: Duo Lon. Ash: Ótimo, a partir de agora somos " O " time, portanto, vamos malhar essas fibras que chamam de músculos. Shen: Ih, ó o cara aí, tá me estranhando ou o que? Ash: *mexendo na ponta do topete e olhando para o lado* Oe oe...eu quis dizer que para você ser mais que seus próprios músculos, afundar a cara de um falando da boca para fora não muda nada. Shen: GRRRR! *mostrando o punho para ele* Quer que eu te mostre agora seu emozinho que passa base na unha! �� Ash: Gostou? *mostrando a mão com os 5 dedos, as unhas eram pretas com detalhes brancos* Fui eu mesmo que fiz. Duo Lon: *suspirando* (Ótimo, agora estou entre duas crianças...) Enquanto isso, na casa do Rock. Rock: Vai participar desse torneio, Terry? Terry: *vestindo um casaco* Vou sim, e estarei preparado por lá. *olhando para ele sorrindo* Com o Joe. Terry estava com um novo visual, agora portando um casaco marrom, calça jeans, sapatos, além do cabelo que estava curto. Rock: Uma mudança brusca. Terry: Resolvi cortar, ás vezes um lobo precisa aparar a cabeleira, não é mesmo? Rock: De fato. O seu irmão vai participar? Terry: Infelizmente não, ele tá treinando duro para poder dominar seu estilo com perfeita harmonia. Rock: Entendo. Terry: Parece preocupado. Rock: Não, por nada, é que eu pensei em como é participar de torneios assim. Terry: Quer botar suas habilidades em jogo, huh? Rock: Eu gostaria. Terry: Quando puder, vou deixar você ir, okay? Rock: Tudo bem, eu espero. Terry: Se cuida hein. *acaricia o cabelo dele* Rock: Tá. �� Terry: Me acompanhe na televisão! Rock: Pode deixar! E então, Terry foi para o torneio. Enquanto isso, Leona e seus companheiros de exércitos, Ralf e Clark, estavam prontos para uma nova investigação do caso a mando de Heidern e desta vez, eles iriam encarar a situação de frente de forma bem acirrada. Enquanto isso, Sakura estava falando no celular com o Kyo. Sakura: Ah, você não vai poder? *Kyo: Desculpe, tenho que investigar uma coisa. Sakura: Entendo, bom, nesse caso...boa sorte no torneio, estou acompanhando na televisão. *Kyo: Obrigado, se cuida. Sakura: Você também. *Kyo: Beijos, eu te amo. *terminando a ligação* A jovem mãe, conhecida como Sakura, estava com seus filhos, ela precisava do Kyo vivo para dar a ele o que ele mais queria no mundo, uma família, ela estava tão perto de dar a ele o que ele mais quer, ela só precisava de que ele tivesse tempo e tudo estava ocorrendo como planejado. O plano se mantinha, proteger os filhos. Em todos os lugares ocorria o torneio, e Ash junto com Shen e Duo Lon, partem para o torneio, e durante o torneio, Kyo se encontra com Leona. Kyo: Olá, Leona. Leona: Kyo, quanto tempo! Kyo: Sim, olha, estou com pouco tempo e preciso que dê o máximo no torneio. Leona: Mas eu estou. Kyo: Ótimo, eu estou indo. Leona: Ah sim, tudo bem, eu cuido de tudo. Cortando caminho, Kyo, Iori e Chizuru seguem para a parte principal, onde o selo está. Kyo: Chizuru, por que você está aqui quando você devia estar cuidando do selo? Chizuru: Tem alguém cuidando disso no meu lugar. Kyo: Quem? Chizuru: Minha irmã gêmea, Maki. Kyo: Entendo. Enquanto isso, com o time Ikari progredia, Maki resolveu deixá-los ocupados no torneio, criando uma réplica exata do Kyo, usando o espelho Yata, assim, botando ele para batalhar contra o time Ikari. Ralf: Kyo? Leona: Não é o Kyo. Kusanagi: Saudações, vocês não irão passar, eu sou Kusanagi e eu vou testar vocês. Clark: Cuidado, aí vem ele! Enquanto isso onde os três tesouros sagrados chegaram, Chizuru encontra sua irmã caída ao chão. Chizuru: Maki! *correndo até ela e pegando-a nas costas* Maki, fale comigo! Maki: P-Parece...que nós não podemos fazer mais nada com nosso poder... Chizuru: O que? Maki: Até que seja libertado. Chizuru: Mas co... *sendo acertada por trás* Kyo & Iori: ! ?: *se aproximando* Parece que vocês chegaram ao seu limite, que trabalho esses humanos dão hein, usando memória, consciência, habilidades e arte. Para simplesmente preencher o vazio que eles possuem, não é mesmo? Kyo: Quem é você? Botan: Oh que rude, vocês não nos reconhece? Eu me chamo Botan só para você se recordar. Nós somos aqueles do passado, da "terra distante dele". Kyo: O que é "terra distante dele"? ?: Não profane nada para ele, Botan, eu Mukai irei dar primeiramente meus agradecimentos por quebrar o selo Orochi. A besta de antiguidade, a embarcação da grande vontade de Orochi, esse poder agora preenche nosso mestre. Iori: Quanta baboseira... Kyo: Como é que é? Eu não entendo, enfim, por que Kagura? Mukai: A vigia do selo Orochi, Chizuru Kagura, nossa intervenção direta não desejada. Embora nós se aproveitamos desse pequeno torneio para chegar aqui, então tudo que nós temos que fazer, *se aproximando* é esperar até o tempo chegar. Hoo hoo hoo hahahaha...todos vocês, deixem eu acertar as contas e lhe mostrar *olhando para eles* o que leva a encarar uma nova era!!!! Kusanagi: Hah! *dando uma joelhada em Leona, uma cotovelada em seu tórax com o cotovelo direito, soca seu ombro com o punho esquerdo, dando um chute alto para cima acertando o queixo de Leona e um golpe de calcanhar em sua cabeça* Konoo!! Leona: Wuuurg! Ralf: Leona! Kusanagi: *apontando para ela enquanto se aproxima* Você ainda insiste em ficar de pé? Então, *girando o corpo e dando um soco direito bem dado no rosto dela* caia agora!! Leona: *leva o rosto para o lado e para trás enquanto rangendo os dentes, caindo no chão rolando* Aaaaarg! Urg! Ralf: Maldito! Suriaaaah! *dando um soco na perna de Kusanagi, um chute em sua costela, um na região da sobrancelha esquerda, depois um no rosto dele, todos os golpes eram de forma pesada, mandando para Clark* Clark! Kusanagi: Uaaarg! *caindo e rolando, levanta num pulo para trás* Minha vez! Clark: Eu acho que não. Wuraaah! *pegando Kusanagi* Kusanagi: *pegando na blusa de Clark e fazendo uma explosão nele* Clark: Uaaarg! Ralf: Tsc! Eu quero ver por quanto tempo você vai resistir! *correndo na direção dele* Kusanagi: *cuspindo sangue* O necessário para manter vocês ocupados. -- Kyo: Haaaah...KURAE YAGAREEEE!!! *lançando Orochinagi em Mukai* Mukai: *sendo acertado, levantando* Isso é tudo que tem? Kyo: *respirando ofegante, todo ferido* Mukai: *avançando nele e pegando Kyo pelo pescoço* Kyo: Uarg! Mukai: *solta Kyo e pronto para dar um soco nele* Iori: *pula e joga uma amontoada de chamas roxas em Mukai* Tschi... Mukai: ! *indo para trás* Iori: *dando um soco com a mão esquerda em sua costela, depois um chute em sua perna, depois arranha e dando um soco em seu rosto* Kyo: *se liberta da petrificação com as chamas, ao se libertar tinha chamas concentradas na mão* Haaaah! *cessa as chamas fechando a mão, olhando Iori dando conta de Mukai* Yagami…? Iori: Hu! Hu! *dando um soco em seu queixo e depois com a esquerda fazendo o mesmo* Hoh! *dando um pulo e um golpe com as mãos juntas* Mukai: Uaaarg! Kyo: Yagami, troque! *joga um projétil de fogo* Iori: *pula para trás* Mukai: *ao levantar, recebe o projétil de fogo* Kyo: *no ar desce com tudo e dando um golpe de mãos juntas em Mukai* Tse! Tsah! *dando dois socos fracos, dando uma cotovelada em seu peitoral e depois um gancho em seu queixo e depois dando um pulo e chute de cada perna, o levando para cima, levando a mão para cima em chamas enquanto o corpo inteiro* Wrroooooooooaaaaah!… Mukai: *queimava o tempo todo*Ngh! Kyo: *joga três ondas de chamas*KOREDE OWARIDAAAAAAAA!!! Mukai: *todo ferido, caído ao chão* Iori: Tsc…que pião irritante. Mukai: L-Lata o quanto quiser! *levantando com dificuldade* Fúria da Medusa lendária! Kyo & Iori: !!!! Numa grande energia cinzenta, torna os dois em pedra. De repente, o selo Orochi começa a piscar, como um sinal de enfraquecimento. Mukai: Hora de morrer! *pisa forte no chão e um pequeno pilar cilíndrico de pedra desce na direção deles* Iori: ...!!! Um barulho de um pulsar de coração é escutado. -- Ralf & Clark: Uuuurg... Kusanagi: Heh, chamam isso de força? Mesmo com seus punhos sólidos, vocês mostram algo assim? Que patético. Uma aura maligna podia ser sentida. Kusanagi: Hum? *olhando para trás* O que? Leona: *levantando devagar com os braços abaixados, de cabeça abaixada* Até que cada um dos dois em cada lugar, dá um rugido do despertar dos dois peões de Orochi. Iori & Leona: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Um pilar de chamas explosiva destrói o pilar instantaneamente, inclusive o teto, Orochi Iori é despertado pelo enfraquecer do selo. Orochi Iori: Grrrr.... Mukai: A Richa de Sangue! -- Kusanagi: Mas que droga! -- Mukai: *atira várias pedras na direção de Orochi Iori* Orochi Iori: *esquiva para o lado e para o outro, avança em Mukai e mandando o especial* WuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!! GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -- Orochi Leona: *rapidamente chegava em Kusanagi e então manda o especial* Kusanagi: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ralf: Leona, você conse...guiu. Clark: Ralf. Ralf: O que? Clark: Isso não é bom. Para trás! Orochi Leona: *olhando para Ralf e Clark* Huuuurrr...WRAAAAAAAAAH!! *correndo na direção deles* Com seus corpos debilitados e frágeis, Ralf e Clark não conseguiam sair do lugar e então foram atacados por Leona. Enquanto isso onde Ash e os outros estavam. Duo Lon: Olha, eu vou seguir sozinho agora, preciso resolver o que é um assunto muito meu. Shen: E eu preciso resolver o que é meu também, preciso quebrar a cara de um. Ash: Ótimo então, também preciso resolver uma coisa minha, que coincidência né? *se virando e andando* Au revöir para vocês. Shen & Duo Lon: *olham um para o outro* Shen: Ah...tanto faz, a gente se vê por aí, fantasmagórico. *se virando e correndo* Duo Lon: *olhando para Shen e depois para Ash, mas antes de ver, ele já tinha sumido* ! (O que?!) -- Orochi Iori: *respirando ofegante, tossindo sangue, se abaixando* Kyo: *a petrificação era desfeita, olhando para os lados* Hum? *olhando para Iori abaixado no chão* Yagami? Iori: *voltando ao normal* Não se preocupe...c-comigo. Mukai: *abaixado com um joelho no chão* Whoo hoo hoo haa haa haa! Então esse é o poder que os humanos seguram. Um imensurado poder por tempo. Esse é o poder que os humanos tem. Kyo: Tsc... Mukai: *levantando devagar* Orochi, amado por Gaia. Humanos imbuídos com potencial, e nosso mestre quem dá a significância para todos. *abre os braços* O tempo está começando a fluir em volta de nós! Iori: Hunf... *levantando, limpando o sangue* Kyo: Huh? Um clarão é feito, e então Mukai aparece com Botan e os outros numa grande mão. Mukai: Até nos encontrar de novo, vocês poderão procurar o maior potencial e caminho que você deverão seguir! Logo após, eles desaparecem. Kyo: Esse...esse é o selo? Iori: Hum. Chizuru: Então é isso que eles disseram para nós olharmos eles morriam? *se aproximando com a mão no braço* O selo...parece intacto. Kyo: ! *olhando para Chizuru se aproximando* Ei Chizuru, o que são todas essas feridas de repente? Chizuru: Um mero arranhão de batalha prévia...os ferimentos de Maki devem ter me afetado também, não há nada a se preocupar. Durante a última batalha contra a alma de Orochi, ele foi novamente selado pelos três tesouros sagrados e isso é tudo. Kyo: E aquele é Orochi, não é? Chizuru: Sim, e eu protegi isto até agora como 'a vigia', e agora alguém está tentando quebrar o selo usando a minha linhagem, eles esperam pela minha derrota... *tossindo sangue e respirando ofegante* e o fim da minha linhagem...e isso...naturalmente...libertaria Orochi. Mas eu ainda tenho poder. Kyo: Entendo. Chizuru: ...Espera...esse poder...! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *sendo queimada por chamas verdes* Kyo: Chizuru! Iori: ...! Ash: *pegando Chizuru pelas costas com um braço só* Já chega disso, o poder que possui não será mais seu. Você ainda tem um papel importante a desempenhar. Heh heh heh heh, você vai se tornar o meu poder! Kyo: Huh?! Iori: *só observava* Ash: Bem, vejamos. *pondo a mão dentro do peito de Chizuru* Onde está onde está... Chizuru: Ah...ah...haah...ah... Ash: *pegando o Espelho Yata* Oh ho ho, aqui está. Meu objetivo foi concretizado. Kyo: (E-Ele pegou o Espelho Yata?!) Ash: Você era capaz, agora você é inútil! *jogando Chizuru* Kyo: *pegando Chizuru* HEY! Mas o que pensa que você está fazendo?! Ash: Oh, como posso explicar...apenas dando umas adiantadas nos compromissos. E agora, quem será o próximo que vai me servir?...Huuum ah já sei! Kyo: Tch!... Ash: Será você, Iori Yagami! Cheio de tantas surpresas, eu nunca vou me cansar de você! Iori: Bah! Isso é ridículo! Eu, servir a alguém como você? *corre na direção de Ash e dando um golpe de chamas nele* Pelo contrário, eu vou destruir seus sonhos um por um!! Ash: *era acertado mas era só um fantasma, pois havia usado o Espelho Yata para criar uma imagem ilusionária, aparecia atrás de Iori* Ah hahahahah, parece delicioso, eu te digo adeus por enquanto, bon voyage! Logo após, Ash desaparece. Kyo: Argh!! *dando um soco no chão* Quem é aquele monstro?! Ash...Orochi...Mukai...parece que eu vou estar bem ocupado por enquanto, meu sangue Kusanagi ferve. Isto é mais do que um torneio. Porque agora...EU ESTOU REALMENTE FURIOSO!!! Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas Favor não mexer aqui. Iori#fumando um cigarro Iori:sei que esta atras dessa arvore,se nao quiser morrer apareça logo Iori:Nao vai aparecer?Doushita?#jogando chama roxa na arvore onde Shingo esta Lorhane #Shingo: pulando para fora Uai!! #Shingo: Calma aí o... Gabriel Iori:por que esta me observando? Lorhane #Shingo: Desculpe não foi por mal! pondo a mão atrás da nuca #Shingo: Queria lhe dar um aviso. #Shingo: Pedidos de senhorita Kagura Gabriel Iori:... Lorhane #Shingo: Ela quer que você, e Kusanagi San trabalhem juntos nesse torneio que anunciou, o The King of Fighters XI. #Shingo: Como ela não pode ajudar, ela me colocou no lugar dela para unir vocês dois. Gabriel Iori:vou te dar 3 segundos para se salvar#maos com chamas roxas Lorhane #Shingo: !! #Shingo: (Ferrou...) Gabriel Iori:1 Lorhane #Shingo: correndo feito um doido com os braços para cima Uuuaaaaaaaiii Gabriel Iori:hm,ele ja foi Iori#jogamdo cigarro no chao,e andando 06/02/2015 13:42 Gabriel #Cabine de inscrição para torneio kof XI Lorhane #Shingo: andando #Shingo: Hm? olhando mais pra frente #Shingo: andando até lá #Shingo: olhando para a placa #Shingo: (Hm... acho que já sei o que fazer...) #Shingo: Am, com licença? Gabriel Atendente:Pois,não? Lorhane #Shingo: Gostaria de me inscrever no torneio The King of Fighters XI. Gabriel Atendente:#Mostrando prancheta: Só colocar o nome dos 3 participantes Lorhane #Shingo: Tudo bem! #Shingo: pegando a caneta (E já sei quais são!) assinando o nome Shingo Yabuki #Shingo: (Hm... se é para trabalharem juntos, então o torneio tá aí pra isso...) assinando o nome de Kyo Kusanagi #Shingo: (Faço isso pela senhorita Kagura) assinando o nome de Iori Yagami Gabriel atendente:Pronto,agora só esperar o torneio,tenha uma boa tarde Lorhane #Shingo: Muito obrigado, para você também! XD #Shingo: andando Está feito, mal vejo a hora de lutar ao lado de Kusanagi San! ^^ #assistindo o torneio por uma tv de um bar Reporter:Aqui estamos com as duas equipes Lorhane #Athena: ascenando Gabriel #Público indo ao delírio Daniel Momoko:athenaaa como vai ser a ordem? Lorhane #Athena: Primeiro teremos que escolher o líder da equipe! ^^ Gabriel Reporter:Já escolheram o lider Daniel momoko: vc! kensou : athena Lorhane #Athena: Está bem! Gabriel Reporter:Os times já escolheram, Athena será a lider do time Psycho Soldier,Ramon será o lider do time Agentes especiais Gabriel mudou a foto do grupo. Gabriel Reporter:Qual a ordem de cada um? Ramon:Eu,a linda Vanessa e por ultimo a Mary Lorhane #Athena: Momoko em primeiro, eu em segundo e Kensou em 3° Daniel momoko: aha! por mim tudo bem ^^ Gabriel Ramon:Vamonos ver como usted vai ser sair Muchacha Lorhane #Athena: ^^ Gabriel #####Portão do torneio Segurança:Parece que tem um garoto correndo para cá Daniel chegando hiii posso entrar? Gabriel Segurança:quase ficou de fora#Abrindo portão da arquibancada Daniel aa! obrigado entrando e sentando VAIII PSYSHO SOLDERSS momoko: ? momoko: acenando pro bao valeuuu momoko: sorrindo Lorhane #Athena: Bao? Gabriel Ramon:Vamonos começar com isso Chica #Ready? Daniel momoko: .. ta bem entao '-' Lorhane #Athena: pulando para trás Gabriel #Go Daniel momoko: toma essa! *girando de cabeça pra baixo * chute capueiraaaa momoko: topaaints pulando no ar e chutando ele pra longe Gabriel Ramon:Tira para dançar!#Colidindo com chute Daniel momoko:: !!!! momoko: toma essa! *mandando um poder rosa * GAMEHAMEHA PINk! Gabriel #Cambalhota para frente,dando chute em Momoko Ramon:Suranchá! Daniel momoko: dando um pulo e girando chutando o pé que equilibrava o ramon e depois dando uma estrelhinha e chutando a barriga dele momoko: ahaa! Gabriel #Correndo na direção oposta de Momoko Daniel momoko: !!! momoko; volta aquii! Gabriel #colocando pé na parede,voando na direção de momoko dando vários golpes e por ultimo um chute Daniel momoko: a qualé! vendo ele se aproximando caindo * *pegando um martelo e pondo na direçao dele e fazendo ele cair de queixo no martelo momoko: *imitando a kula * orrrr Gabriel Ramon:#Desmaiando #Entrando vanessa Daniel momoko: !!! momoko: vanessa momoko: correndo e chutando a barriga dela momoko: a ta que tá miss mo mo koo! *dando combo de acordo com a voz momoko: terminadno chutando ela pra longe e chutando ela no chao no ar Gabriel Vanessa#Levantando,pegando Momoko pela camisa,dando socos fortes em sua barriga,soltando,dando socos super rápidos em Momoko,dando soco que faz momoko voar longe,limpando luvas Daniel momoko:aaaa momoko: levantando levantando os dois braços e dando tchau ATHENA POR FAVORRRR pulando pra fora Lorhane #Athena: Ikimasu!! Gabriel Vanessa:Você é tão jovem Lorhane #Athena: PSYCHO BALL!! #Desviando Lorhane #Athena: pulando Phoenix Arrow!! #Athena: dando um chute no final Gabriel Vanessa#Defendendo,indo para frente e dando um gancho bem rápido Lorhane #Athena: recebendo hits #Athena: levantando #Athena: Teleporto! 3x Gabriel Vanessa;#indo para trás Lorhane #Athena: PSYCHO SWORD!! atrás de Vanessa Gabriel Vanessa:#sendo acertada Lorhane #Athena: aproveitando o ar cancel SHINNING CRYSTAL BIT!! Daniel BOAA ATHENAAA Gabriel Vanessa:#Levantando com dificuldade,indo na direção de athena e Lorhane #Athena: defendendo Gabriel Vanessa:#preparando para dar soco no rosto de Athena Daniel cuidado athenaa Lorhane #Athena: ! Daniel vai laa! Gabriel Blue Mary:#Vendo de longe.Daqui a pouco é minha vez Daniel malin: passe de sorte! Lorhane #Athena: pulando para frente PSYCHO REFLECTOR (new) Daniel kasumi: sorte? malin: isso! sempre é sorte essa equipezinha ganhar kasumi: vc nao foi da equipe da athena? malin: '-' malin: a é.. kasumi: -.-' whoaaa vai nessa athena Gabriel Vanessa:#Desmaiando,entrando blue mary Lorhane Down! #Athena: Kensou! Onegai? dando uma pequena curva para frente e pulando para trás Gabriel Mary:are you ready? Daniel kensou: entrando momoko: vc foi otima athena Lorhane #Athena: Muito obrigada! ^^ Daniel kensou: haa! socando blue mary e teminando com um chute no ar kensou: pualdno pra longe psysho ball Gabriel Mary:Still pol#Pegando braço de Kensou e crack Daniel kensou: guh! Gabriel Mary:#pegando Kensou e jogando para outro lado Daniel kensou: aaa! kensou: *levantando kensou: fazendo um pequeno dragao pelo chao e jogando mary longe uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu by dragao kensou: opa foi mal Lorhane #Athena: Não desista Kensou!! Daniel momoko: vai laa kensou: *correndo e chutando mary e socando ela 10000 vezes incrivelmente rapido Gabriel Mary:#Se levantando,dando giros de todos os lados na direção de Kensou,dando giro enquanto pula Daniel kensou: guh! Gabriel Mary#Pegando outro braço de Kensou e crack Mary#Jogando em outra direção Daniel kensou: aaa kensou: guh! kensou;: levantando kensou: correndo e chutando mary pra cima e aparecendo em cima e chutando pro chao e o chao racha * Gabriel Mary:#segurando perna de Kensosu Mary#Deslocando perna de Kensou Mary#Girando mais e mais a perna de Kensou Daniel kensou: caindo no chao imovel momoko: droga! é minha vez! pulando momoko: toma essa! *chutando e mary e chutando milhares de vezes sem ela poder pegar o pé Gabriel Mary#Dando cambalhota para trás Daniel momoko: GAMEHAMEHA! *jogando poder rosa da mary sem ela poder desviar e fazendo ela cair do ring Gabriel Mary:Lei gun Daniel momoko: vendo mary caida do ring fiur Gabriel #K.O. Daniel momoko: VENCEMOSS Gabriel #Psycho soldier wins Daniel momoko: ATHENA VENCEMOSSS Lorhane #Athena: Yatha!!! pulando e dando um giro Gurr!! xD Daniel BOAAA malin: tudo questao de sorte u.u kasumi: acho que nao kensou: boa! Gabriel Reporter:Próxima luta, Time Anti-Kyokugenryu vs Time do Art of Fighting Daniel malin: !!! kasumi: ooo Gabriel Ryo:Anti-Kyokugenryu ? Reporter:Antes de começar a luta,vamos entrevistar algumas pessoas da arquibancada Reporter#Indo até Bao.Hey jovem, o que você achou da luta? Daniel hmn? AA OTIMA �� muito otima estou feliz por minha equipe ter ganhado Gabriel Reporter:#Indo até Dan.O que você achou da luta? Dan:Achei muito fraca,se eles soubessem o Saikyoryuken teria lutado melhor,aliás, minha academia de Saikyoyuken tem vagas e uma das minhas melhores alunas é uma grande e renomada lutadora Daniel saindo da arquibancada e indo até onde athena e o kensou e a momoko estao Lorhane #Athena: Oi, Bao! ^^ Gabriel Reporter#Entrevistando várias pessoas Daniel oiii momoko: vc nao estava machucado? ja estou bem melhor! kensou: otimo bem melhor assim *dragao: (olha esse fake dragao merece soco na cara) bem eu acho que vcs foram otimos tomara que vençao! Lorhane #Athena: Muito obrigada, Bao, continue torcendo por nós ^^ Daniel ok *correndo devolta para a arquibancada momoko: �� Reporter:Agora vamos saber quem vai ser o lider da equipe Anti-Kyokugenryu Daniel malin: euu kasumi: nao pode ser eu ^^ malin: quem vc escolhe eiji? Gabriel Eiji:Não vai ser eu Daniel kasumi: ja sei kasumi: EIJII malin: concordo malin: colocando eiji como lider Gabriel Ryo:Eu serei o lider da minha equipe Reporter:agora qual será a ordem da equipe Daniel yuri: ah nao yuri: king quem vc quer que seja? Gabriel Ryo:Quem vai primeiro? Lorhane Yuri: Eu, eu posso ir? ^^ Gabriel Ryo:O que você acha King King:Me deixa por ultimo Ryo:Tudo bem Ryo:Primeiro Yuri,depois eu e por ultimo King Reporter:Agora só falta o time Anti-Kyokugenryu dizer a ordem Eiji:Eu vou primeiro Daniel malin: eijiii? malin: ok kasumi: eu so a ultima! malin: deixa comigo eu mato aquela retardada da yuri kasumi: ok va em 2 Gabriel Eiji:Então ta,não vá falhar Daniel malin: ok kasumi: ta bem Gabriel Eiji:Malin primeira,eu segundo,Kasumi ultima Reporter:A luta vai começar Lorhane Yuri: Ikuzo! em posição de luta Gabriel Ryo:Boa sorte irmã King:Boa sorte Yuri #Ready Lorhane Yuri: Obrigada! ^^ Gabriel Ryo e King:#Pulando para trás Eiji:#pulando para trás Daniel malin: tirando a roupa de escola * *apontando para a yuri derrotada Gabriel #Go! Daniel malin: haa! chutando yuri pro alto e jogando kunais cortantes em yuri Yuri: �� Yuri: Yo! rolando Yuri: Ko oh Ken!! Daniel malin: *desviando e jogando ioio * Lorhane Yuri: pulando e dando um chute na cara de Malin Daniel malin: pegando a faca e enfiando na barriga da yuri malin: chutando a parte de yuri e saindo do lugar malin: provocando isso é tudo que vc tem queridinha? Lorhane Yuri: levantando Cuti cuti!! batendo na bum bum Daniel malin: pegando eletrucutor e pondo na bunda de yuri malin: opa Lorhane Yuri: rolando para frente Daniel malin: pegando ioio espeada e jogando na yuri Lorhane Yuri: Sayha!! fazendo um círculo Daniel malin: chutando yuri cortante Lorhane Yuri: Yuri Super Upper!! Daniel malin: rolando pra tras malin: aa qualé isso é tudo que vc tem? malin: aff modo ninja entao sumindo Lorhane Yuri: ! Yuri: olhando para todos os lados Daniel malin: parecendo no ar e deixando yuri imovel cortando ela embaixo em cima e pegando uma espada gigante e cortando ela pra longe activade malinnnn Lorhane Yuri: Yuri Super Upper! Daniel malin: !!! *pegnaod a espada e cortando a mao da yuri malin: *fazendo activade malin denovo * Lorhane Yuri: Que? De novo? Daniel malin: ahaa 3 barra de poder quer oque? malin : mandando um monte de vezes em seguida malin: pegando um martelo gigante e jogando na cara da yuri fazendo ela kickar pracima Lorhane Yuri: Urg! Daniel malin: e pra terminar ACTIVADE *cortando yuri denovo * MALINNNNNNNNN Lorhane Yuri: rolando a tempo Daniel malin: aff malin: parando Lorhane Yuri: YURI PHOENIX KYAKU!! Yuri: correndo rápidamente até malin e do chute repetitivos na cara dela Daniel malin: !!!!! malin: aaaaa Lorhane Yuri: dando o ultimo chute e um Dai yo Ken Daniel malin; pegando a faca E ENFIANDO NO PÉ DE YURI ~ foi mal a capps lock foi ativada sozinha Lorhane Yuri: rolando para trás Yuri: King, rápido! Daniel malin: medrosa pegando yuri pelo cabelo e jogando na parede Lorhane Yuri: pulando antes Daniel malin: !!! volta aquiii !! malin: MEDROSAAAA malin: EIJIIIII Gabriel Eiji#Entrando Daniel malin pulando pra fora Gabriel Eiji:Tem algo errado King:... Eiji:Você não é praticante do karate Kyokugenryu Eiji:o que faz nessa equi... King#Dando chutes incrivelmente rápidos em Eiji>Eu fui convidada Eiji:#Pulando para trás,fazendo um corte com as mãos acertando King Eiji:Eu quero o Ryo,não você King:vai ter que passar por mim Venom Strike#Acertando Eiji,pulando dando chutes bem rápidos em Eiji Eiji:Agora eu vou acab...#Ficando assustado ao ver algo King:#Pulando dando vários golpes com chutes e finalizando com um double striker Eiji:#Desmaia King:C'mon baby Iori:#Fumando um cigarro(tem medo de mim,Eiji?) Daniel kasumi: entrando no ring yaaa mandando poder na king e a king cai fora do ring sem perseber kasumi chegando Gabriel King#tentando se levantar,Ryo colocando mão em seu ombro Ryo:Deixe que eu cuido dela King Ryo#Entrando no ring Daniel kasumi: ryo ... Gabriel Ryo:Seu que vai fazer isso para vingar seu pai,mas mesmo assim não pegarei leve,a honra do Karate Kyokugenryu depende disso Daniel kasumi: *fazendo um pose uma mao pro alto e outra çpra baixo Gabriel Ryo:Ocê Daniel kasumi :*encarando ryo* ... Gabriel Ryo:ora ora Daniel kasumi: parada kasumi: continuando na mesma pose Gabriel Ryo#Correndo na direção de Kasumi Daniel kasumi: .. Gabriel Ryo:Ko ou ken Daniel kasumi: hyaa! *pegando o braço do ryo e jogando pro outro lado e mandando um combo infinito até a vida do ryo acabar Gabriel #Ko malin: boaaaa! �� Reporter:Time do Garou: vs Time Kyo e Iori Daniel malin: pulando no ring malin: eijii.. acorda que estranho pq o ninja desmaiou? Gabriel Eiji:.... Daniel aqueles chutes nao sao tao fortes kasumi: *pegando o eiji * malin: andando kasumi: seguindo a malin Gabriel Iori:Cadê o Kusanagi?Eu devia mata-lo por isso Daniel kyoooo !! cade ele? indo para arquibancada do kyo vendo que kyo nao ta la hm? Gabriel Iori:#Segurando Shingo pela camisa.Você vai encontra-lo agora ou eu te mato Daniel afinla oque o iori faz ali? Lorhane #Shingo: Não não!! Não faça isso! Daniel falando baixo pro iori olha se ele for procuralo e o kyo chegar vc pode acabar perdendo a luta pelo shingo nao ta aqui Lorhane #Shingo: Não é culpa minha, ele devia tá com a gente! Gabriel #surgindo de mão dadas com Sakura Daniel !!! Gabriel Iori:.... Lorhane Estamos na área!! Daniel ... voltando para a arquibancada Lorhane #Shingo: Salvo pelo Kusanagi San... u Deus seja louvado! Daniel sentando vo ficar ansioso por essa luta Gabriel Me espere la na arquibancada Sakura eu ja volto Iori:Sanagi, quem vai ser o lider? Lorhane #Shingo: Gabriel Vai você mesmo Yagami,não estou afim de lutar agora,me deixem por ultimo Iori:Que seja Lorhane #Shingo: Está bem... ficando sentada na arquibancada Gabriel Iori:Você quer ir primeiro? Iori:Responda logo! Lorhane #Shingo: Pode ser! Gabriel Tizoc:Eu vou primeiro, Bonne Jenet segunda e Gato por ultimo #Ready? Lorhane #Shingo: Kono ichiban Shingo ai desu!! Gabriel #Go #Sentando numa cadeira Iori:Vai ficar ai sentado? Vou Lorhane #Shingo: correndo na direção de Tizoc Gabriel Tizoc:#Mantendo a calma Lorhane #Shingo: fazendo combo de chute baixo agachado e depois Daniel Vai shingooo Gabriel Tizoc#Defendendo Lorhane SHINGOOOOOOO!!!! XD Gabriel Tizoc#indo para trás e fazendo isso Lorhane #Shingo: BAKAMERO!! esquivando para trás Gabriel Tizoc#Indo para trás e dando braçada Lorhane #Shingo: SHINGO KIIIIIICK!! VAI SHINGO, MOSTRA QUE VOCÊ É BOM!! Gabriel #golpes colidindo,torcindo indo a loucura ............... Tizoc#Correndo na direção de Shingo Tizoc#Pegando Shingo,jogando no chão e pulando em cima dele Tizoc#Indo para trás Lorhane #Shingo: Urg! >< #Shingo: correndo na direção de Tizoc dando um soco e depois um soco com as mãos juntas Gabriel Tizoc#pegando Shingo na hora Lorhane NÃO!! Gabriel Tizoc#Fazendo bater de cabeça no chão,pousando em pé Lorhane #Shingo: Me larga!! >< #Shingo: Aaaargh!! Daniel Gabriel Tizoc#Correndo na direção de Shingo,pulando no ombro dele,fazendo o cair no chão Lorhane #Shingo: mandando o Anti Air antes disso Gabriel Tizoc#Sendo acertado Lorhane #Shingo: aproveitando o ar descendo dando um soco com as mãos juntas na barriga de Tizoc Gabriel Tizoc#Sendo acertado mas pegando Shingo.Tiiiii!!!! Lorhane #Shingo: ! !!!! Gabriel Tizoc#Pisando em Shingo com toda força.Poooo!!! Lorhane #Shingo: Aaaaaaaaarrgh!!! saindo sangue da boca Gabriel ................ Lorhane virando o rosto down! Gabriel Iori#Entrando Iori:patético Tizoc#Correndo na direção de iori,Iori jogando fogo que paralisa Tizoc Iori:#Mandando 8 maiden masher.grite,chore,sofra e morra#Dando cabeçada explosiva Lorhane Shingo... Gabriel Iori#completando com a explosão no chão #Down Lorhane Caramba... Daniel ... Nossa Gabriel #Entrando Gato Lorhane ! Gabriel Gato:voce tem o mesmo espirito assassino que o meu Iori:... gato#correndo iori#mandando dark truste,gato pulando,dando um soco mortal no peito de Iori,Iori cuspindo sangue,arrenhando Gato Gato#Dando vários chutes no ar na cara de Iori,Iori pega Gato pela cabeça e explode o Lorhane ! Gabriel Gato#Dando sequencia de golpes em Iori,Iori voando para trás Gato:O próximo golpe irá custar sua vida Iori#Se levantando,ficando de cabeça baixa com a mão no coração Gato#Dando um soco em Iori,tudo fica escuro #Luz volta,mostra Gato todo cortado e Iori em frente a ele com sangue nos dedos #Down Lorhane !!! Isso é assustador... Gabriel Iori:Quem é o próximo? Lorhane engolindo em seco Gabriel Reporter:Descobrimos que a lutadora Jennet desistiu,então vitoria do time Kyo e Iori Lorhane #Shingo: (Hey... por que não tô incluido nisso?) Gabriel #Andando Iori#andando Lorhane #Shingo: seguindo os dois andando com dificuldade logo atrás ... Gabriel Reporter:equipe classificadas até agora, Psycho soldier,Anti-Kyokugenryu e new order team #surgindo do lado de Sakura na arquibancada 8/2/2015 20:31 Daniel athena.. o torneio ta meio parado né? Lorhane #Athena: Sim, está... não sei o que está acontecendo. Daniel kensou: ouvi dizer que houve uma luta que ficou bastante sangue nos bastidores ai os caras estao limpando para o publico nao ficar com medo . hm.. momoko: ... Lorhane #Athena: ��Que horror!